All My Captains
by Slyy
Summary: Jen Davies: Roger Davies' twin sister, Cedric Diggory's best friend, Marcus Flints' obsession, Oliver Wood's true love...
1. The Big Win

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the ones you don't recognize from the real Harry Potter Books. All other characters, the setting, ect., belong to the fabulous JK Rowling. Some of the plot also belongs to Rowling, and the rest is mine. So.Read away!  
  
"HA!" Jen yelled triumphantly, zooming away from a now extremely wobbly Hufflepuff Beater. She turned her broom upward again and hovered briefly near the goal posts, eyeing the opposing team's beaters as though daring them to attempt another foul on her team. A gust of wind blew her hair into her face and she pushed the golden blonde locks out of her eyes impatiently. Just then, she spotted one of them following her brother, and taking careful aim at what looked like the back of his head... "Rog!" She screamed out a warning and laid low to her broom, willing it to get there before the bludger began its flight toward injuring him. The Hufflepuff hit the bludger, launching it in Roger's direction just as Jen was level with him. One quick decision later, Jen had sped forward, blocked Roger and just barely made it with enough time to whack the bludger back at it's sender. It collided with his left shoulder, knocking him off his broom. This had distracted the Hufflepuff team just long enough. Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's Seeker, flew past Jen in a blur of blue, towards something shiny that was flying just above the ground on the West Side of the pitch. Before anyone realized what happened, there was a deafening roar from the crowd. Ravenclaw had won the match, 190-40. Jen let out a whoop and joined the rest of her team who were already landing in the center of a swirling crowd of cheering students. Amidst the cheering students and the massive group hugging from her fellow Ravenclaw team mates, she had almost forgotten. Quickly, she looked around until she saw a mass of dark brown hair in a yellow robe shuffling defeatedly toward the dressing rooms..."Ced! Hey, Cedric! Wait up!" She jogged to catch up with him. The tall boy turned around with an expression of mock hurt.  
"Sure, it's ok, Jen. It's easy to forget about your best pal Cedric when you've just slaughtered his team in the first match of the season..." He whined in a voice of mock self-pity. She raised an eyebrow at him and his expression changed as his face broke into a broad grin. "I'm only joking! Congratulations, Davies! That last hit was really something! Well.... For a FEMALE beater that is..." Jen's grateful smile had turned into a mischievous one.  
"Is that so, Diggory? Well, if I'm only a silly little girl, then THIS won't hurt a bit!" And without warning she had shoved him to the ground and was desperately trying to get him in a headlock. He was about to begin tickling her, his "secret weapon" and last resort, when a tall broad- shouldered and sandy-haired boy with sea green eyes and freckles, Avery Radford, her fellow beater called from across the pitch.  
"Hey, DJ! You gonna stop flirting and come celebrate with us or what?" Mocking reluctance, Jen got up and extended a hand to help Cedric up as well.  
"Coming, Radford!"  
Cedric gave her a look. "DJ?" He asked, hiding a smirk.  
"Oh, yeah, for Davies Jr., can't afford to get Roger and I confused, can we? I'll catch up with you later, ok?" She asked, already Jogging back toward her team without waiting for an answer.  
"It's cool. See you, then!" Cedric laughed. "DJ," he muttered under his breath and walked away shaking his head.  
  
Once back inside the Ravenclaw common room, the whole house was in celebration over their team's recent victory. "Speech, speech, speech!" Brent Cooper, the team Keeper began chanting. Brent had black spiky hair (currently tipped blue for the game), dark brown eyes, and sideburns. An eyebrow ring glinted from above his left eye. Before long everyone had joined in and finally, after several mock-humble protests, Roger climbed up upon a table and cleared his throat. The room became silent; everyone always looked forward to Roger's speeches.  
"As your Ravenclaw captain, this will be my final year." A fake burst of hysterical crying erupted from Ryan Ekart, a chaser. After the laughter subsided, Roger continued. "Assuming, that is, that I survive N.E.W.T.s." There were some groans and more laughter from his audience. "I would now like to personally thank my team. Cooper, McLean, Ekart, Chang, Radford, and of course...my favorite twin in the entire world, Jen Davies." There was a chorus of awing at which Roger pretended to flush, before continuing. "That was some save out there today, sis! And, I would just like to take this moment to say, that I know she's quite a catch, but if any of you ever even think about hitting on my sister..."  
"Oh, Roger, not again!" groaned Jen, slapping a hand to her forehead.  
  
"I'm just kidding! But no, seriously, she's the best sister anyone could ask for, and one helluva beater, so I'd like to dedicate our win today to her!" Everyone in the room clapped as Jen's face turned a rosy shade of pink. Roger's speech went on for another ten minutes or so, before ending with "And with all of that out of the way, let us feast!" The Entire Ravenclaw house burst into applause and everyone began milling about, talking, and eating well into the night. Jonathan McLean, another chaser, had designed a very large blue and bronze banner with an eagle eating a badger on it. Seeing the Hufflepuff mascot being maimed by their own reminded Jen that she had promised to meet up with Cedric.  
"Oh well," she thought, "he'll forgive me, when hasn't he?" she laughed lightly at this and rejoined the party, that only ended around 2am when Professor Flitwick came in and told them all to get some rest.  
Finally her and her fellow 6th year girls, Maggie Carter, Kate Dawson, Ramey Littrell, and Crystal Greenly, trooped upstairs to their dormitory where Jen finally had to close the blue velvet hangings surrounding her bed to drown out Kate and Ramey's incessant giggling over who was better-looking, Roger or Avery. 


	2. Maggie's Crush

Maggie shook Jen awake earlier the next morning than usual. "Jen! Get up! We have to get down to breakfast now!" Maggie's hazel eyes were sparkling a bit more than usual. She had already gotten dressed and combed her short red hair.  
"Aw, Maggie, do I have to?" Jen whined.  
"Come on!" Maggie tugged on her friend's arm insistently. Jen got out of bed compliantly, and put on her uniform and robes. She had no sooner pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail when Maggie was tugging her out the dormitory door and down the steps into the common room.  
"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Jen said breathlessly as she followed her friend down the stairs toward the great hall.  
"Jen, Ryan is going to be there!"  
"Ry-, wait, you mean Ekart!?" Jen asked in disbelief. Ryan Ekart was tall and skinny, and had short brown hair and blue eyes. He was a quiet, relatively shy and reserved boy, but always very polite. He was also a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
"Yes. Jen, I thought you knew!" Maggie stopped on a landing and faced her friend. "I.well, I fancy him." Maggie said, blushing. "I guess I just didn't get the chance to tell you since you've been so busy with Quidditch."  
"Maggie, that's great! I can totally help hook you up!" Jen said, grinning. "But, why do we have to go to breakfast so early?"  
"Ryan goes early every day, he needs the extra morning hours to catch up on an Arithmancy class he's taking. See, how I said you've been busy with Quidditch? Well, him being on your team, he is too!"  
"Ah. I see. Well, does he know? Have you talked to him?"  
"Maggie looked at the ground and started walking again. "Maggie." Jen said in a mock-stern voice.  
"Its just, well. I haven't really talked to him all that much. He just, err, helped me pick up my books in the hall one day. and ever since then we've been greeting each other in the corridors and such." They had come to the doors of the great hall.  
"Follow me, I'll help you out." Jen said, and she walked to the Ravenclaw table and right over to Ryan, who was already in his Quidditch robes, making sure to sit down across for him, which left the only empty seat next to him. Maggie sat down, looking uneasy. "Hey, Ekart! What's up?" Jen said, helping herself to some toast and eggs.  
"Nothing really," Ryan said as he put down his cup. "Just trying to get out of here so I can finish my essay before practice." Jen gave Maggie a look, urging her to say something, but Ryan beat her to it.  
"Maggie, how are you? I didn't know you were friends with Jen!" Ryan said warmly.  
"Well, you know, who isn't?" Maggie laughed.  
  
Ten minutes later Ryan excused himself and set off to work on his essay. "That was good, Maggs! I can totally see you two together!" Jen said encouragingly. "We'd better head back to the common room though, I have practice in 25 minutes. The two girls left the table and headed out of the great hall. Just as they walked out, Jen ran headfirst into someone wearing a lot of green. "Oh, sorry!" She exclaimed, before even looking to see who it was. It was Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch team Captain. Flint was a large, well-built boy with a square jaw and a mass of dark hair. But his most prominent feature by far were his crooked teeth. They were especially noticeable now that he had a malicious grin on his face.  
"I'll forgive you, Jen. If you go out with me." Marcus said smoothly, as two of his friends beside him guffawed loudly.  
"She wouldn't date you if you were the last person on Earth!" Maggie started hotly.  
"Maggie," Jen said warningly. "We have to go, see you later, Marcus." Jen said nicely but formally, and led Maggie away from the now snickering Slytherin 6th years.  
"I can't believe you can be nice to that slime ball!" Maggie said, fuming. Maggie was never a fan of the Slytherin, particularly Marcus. "Can't he take a hint? How many times has he asked you out or hit on you, and how many times have you turned him down!?"  
"Maggie, it's ok. I just ignore it." Jen stated matter-of-factly. Maggie dropped the subject. She knew that her friend almost never lost her cool. Jen was nice to everyone. That was why so many of the students at Hogwarts were naturally drawn to her. And Jen's most intriguing attribute of all was that despite how everyone loved her, she was very humble all of the time. Always trying to help people. Nobody quite understood how she did it, but she did. And she was respected for it. The only person that Jen ever got mad at, in fact, was her brother, Roger. And even then, all Jen had to do was flash that dazzling, dimpled smile of hers and her brother would forgive her in an instant.  
  
Once back in the dormitory, Jen brushed her teeth and then hurried to the locker rooms. Roger and Cho were already there. Russel Bailey walked in right after Jen. Russel was a shorter boy of African descent. He was very handsome and quite the joker, always making the team laugh and picking their spirits up when they were low. Jen went to the girls' side of the room and changed into her uniform, then came back and sat down by Cho. Roger had gone to get the balls and beater bats from Madame Hooch. Just before practice started, Brent, Ryan, and Avery showed up together. "Whew, we made it. Good thing Roger didn't spot us, eh mates?" Avery said in his lilting Irish accent. "Brent here was changing his hair again." Brent's hair was now tipped with a fiery red color. Jen laughed.  
"Speaking of hair," she grinned, "Roger is going to kill you if you don't cut yours soon, Radford." Avery's mop of sandy blond hair had grown past his eyebrows and was now nearly obstructing his vision.  
"What of it? It's fine, leave it be!" Avery said indignantly, pushing his hair back on his forehead. Just then they heard Roger's whistle from the pitch.  
"I really wish he didn't use that darn thing. Whatever happened to just a good old yell?" Cho said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, let's not keep the capt'n waiting! Brent exclaimed, getting up and heading out of the locker rooms. The rest of the team followed him. The Gryffindor team was leaving the pitch as the Ravenclaws walked onto it.  
  
"Man, they practice bright and early!" Ryan said, in awe.  
"Yeah, we thought we had it bad!" Jen said, laughing. "Why are they out here so early, anyway?"  
"It's their Captain, Wood." Russel answered. "He's a die hard when it comes to Quidditch. I hear he's a great captain, but a very demanding one."  
  
"Well, he must do a good job, the Gryffindors are great players!" Jen said cheerily. But the others groaned.  
"Don't remind us, Davies." Russel moaned.  
"Yeah, we're playing them soon!" Brent chimed in. Just then they passed the scarlet-clad Gryffindors. They all looked worn but satisfied. Their Captain, Oliver Wood was straggling behind them, having brought the case of balls along with him. When he passed Jen met his eye and he grinned, revealing the warmest brown eyes Jen thought she'd ever seen. She grinned stupidly at him but caught herself. "What are you thinking, girl? You've never noticed him before this!" Jen said to herself.  
  
Practice was great. Brent had the best one of all, not letting a single shot go by him. Avery and Jen didn't have much to work on; they were a seamless pair, almost reading each other's minds on the field. Roger seemed to get more and more stressed as the first game of the season approached. They were going to play Gryffindor first, and Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup the year before. But Jen was slightly disturbed. All through practice she had found herself recalling the image of Oliver. His smile, his eyes. what was she thinking? She knew Roger didn't like Oliver much but she had never really known why. Jealousy, probably. Every girl in the school liked Oliver. And Roger liked to consider himself a ladies man.  
"Hey, sis! You gonna let me pack up that bat or do you want to keep it as a souvenir?" Roger's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry!" She jogged back to where Roger was chaining down the bludgers, and handed him her beater's bat. Then she caught up with the rest of her team who were heading toward the locker rooms.  
  
During the next few days, Jen pushed Oliver Wood completely from her mind. 


	3. Dates To Go Around

Note: I realize that I have made Oliver Wood a year younger than he really is in the books, but work with me here. I changed it to suit the purpose of the story! Enjoy!  
  
The next day in Charms, Jen was passing a note back and forth with Cedric. He had been acting very strange lately and Jen was pestering him about which girl it was that had been making him so. Finally, a few minutes before the bell rang, her question was answered. Jen unfolded the parchment Cedric passed to her. It only contained one sentence:  
"Well, I'm beginning to fancy...Cho."  
  
Jen gasped and covered her mouth to avoid squealing, as Flitwick was still lecturing them on hair growth charms. Cho! That was so exciting! Cho was the only other girl on the Quidditch team, and someone she definitely liked spending time with. Jen's best friend in the entire world liking her would be so perfect! However, she didn't have much time to complete these thoughts, because the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Jen put her books, quills and ink into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. As soon as they had gone through the classroom door she started on him.  
"Ced, this is so awesome! Why didn't you tell me before?" She said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Cedric blushed.  
"I was afraid you'd tell her...I'm no great shakes with this sort of thing, you know."  
"But its great! Cho is such a cool girl, and you totally deserve someone like her!"  
"That's the thing, I'm afraid she deserves better than me." He answered uneasily. Jen rolled her eyes and gave him a look.  
"Cedric Alexander Diggory. You're kidding me right?" He shook his head and she raised her eyebrows at him. "You are a Quidditch Captain! You are an upperclassman, and tons of girls are all over you! You're a regular pimp!" she said teasingly.  
"Oh come on, Jen. You know that's not true. I haven't had a girlfriend since Ashley Benson in 4th year." Cedric said glumly.  
"Yeah, Ced, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a piece of meat that half the girls in this school wouldn't mind having to themselves." Jen pointed out bluntly. "You may not notice but I do, seeing as I am always with you. Let me help you out with Cho." She added helpfully.  
"You think I really have a chance?" Cedric asked hopefully.  
"Of course I do. And the Yule Ball is coming up, isn't it? So why don't you just ask her to that?"  
"I've thought about that already. But, Jen, I haven't gotten to know her yet! What if she says no?" He inquired fearfully.  
"Cedric, Cedric, Cedric...all of the girls are more worried about being asked at all than about who does the asking! Plus, I'll bet I could name several that are hoping you'll be the one to do it. Cho should be delighted!"  
Cedric's eyes lit up. "Hey, speaking of the Yule Ball, what about finding yourself a partner, eh?"  
"I, er- hey! We're talking about you here, mister!"  
"Ah hah! So you're avoiding that subject, are you? Well, you're not getting off so easily!" Cedric was clearly enjoying this. "I'll tell you what. I'll ask Cho to go to the Ball with me... if you find yourself a date first!" Jen, who was looking perplexed now, retorted.  
"Yes, but Cedric aren't you forgetting something? I'm a hopeless case, so what if while waiting for me, someone else asks Cho?" Cedric hadn't considered that.  
"You're right. I don't want that... I guess I am defeated here."  
"You always are." Jen said, grinning. They walked a bit in silence until Cedric finally spoke again.  
"But, I can't go to the ball knowing my bestest friend isn't there!" Cedric continued stubbornly. "There's got to be someone who you can get to ask you..." He thought a moment before saying, "Hey, you were saying I'm a hot commodity because I'm a Quidditch Captain, right? So, why don't you find yourself one?" Jen looked astonished at this idea.  
"Yeah," she laughed, "are you that dense? You're my best friend, and Marcus... what a horrid thought, and Roger's my brother, and..."  
"What about Oliver Wood?" Cedric interrupted.  
"No. No, no, n-" Jen started.  
"Why not? He's a hit with the ladies, and a 7th year at that! That would be quite some date to snag!"  
"Because, I-" Jen stumbled for something to say. "He-, it just-" Finally she ended with "He's on a rival Quidditch team!" She finished lamely. Cedric eyed her carefully, before replying with an enlightened smile.  
"You like the idea. Don't you?"  
"No!" Jen replied too quickly.  
"Hah! I've caught you red-handed, Jen Davies!" Cedric chimed gleefully. "You want his body! You want to marry him! You-" He began to chant, until Jen punched him in the shoulder.  
"Shut up!" She hissed urgently, widening her eyes. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, Chasers on the Gryffindor team, had just walked past them. As soon as they were gone, she rounded on him. "Cedric. Don't. Do. Anything." Cedric pretended to look innocent before replying. "Me? Whatever could I do..."  
"I mean it, Ced! You know how Roger feels about this sort of thing, and he especially dislikes Oliver." Roger had always been quite protective of his sister, especially when it came to dating. Most guys had to pass inspection from Roger before pursuing Jen. That is, the ones who he didn't scare away first.  
"Ah, so you're calling him Oliver now, eh? Next thing you know it'll be Ollie..." Cedric teased.  
"Ok, ok! That's enough!" Said Jen, though she was laughing in spite of herself. "We can talk about me later, end of discussion!"  
"Why is it so urgent that we leave off here...?" Cedric inquired, not liking the mischievous look that had spread across Jen's face.  
"Well, let's get started right away, we can't have you losing this one." Jen said with a wink. She had just spotted Cho across the corridor and was making a beeline directly toward her.  
  
"So, that's it, then?" Cho was saying to Jen five minutes later. (Cedric had made a quick exit as soon as he realized what Jen was doing.)  
"Yes. Of course, I don't want to go ahead with it unless it's certain you'll say yes..." Jen warned.  
"Oh, Jen." Cho said quietly. "I'll definitely say yes." She was beaming.  
"So you, like him, then?" Jen asked eagerly. Cho hesitated before responding. She was becoming increasingly more quiet from the outgoing person Jen usually knew as Cho Chang.  
"Er, yes. I have kind of had a crush on him for awhile now." Jen laughed incredulously.  
"What is it with you people?" She was smiling now. "All of this going on right under my nose and I didn't have a clue!" 


	4. Oliver

Oliver Wood emerged from his Defense Against the Dark Arts class with a sigh of relief that the day was finally over. He had thirty minutes to spare before dinner so he headed off toward Gryffindor Tower. On the way there he opened up his Quidditch plans and began running over them while he walked. All of a sudden he was abruptly stopped by something in his path. He heard a gasp and the crash of books falling to the ground. He looked up from his plans to see a mass of golden blonde hair and Ravenclaw colors sprawled out in front of him. The girl looked up and he found himself staring into the startling grey-blue eyes of Jen Davies. They both paused for a moment before Oliver shook his head slightly, startling himself out of his daze and began to apologize profusely. "Oh, Jen, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and-" He stumbled with his words as he extended a hand to help her up.  
"Hey, it's ok!" She said, taking his hand. "I wasn't paying attention either." She smiled warmly and began dusting herself off. Oliver just stared, dumbfounded. She pushed several strands of her shiny shoulder- length hair behind her ears after smoothing out her robes. He gathered her books for her and handed them to her when she looked up. She grinned widely. Oliver was quickly realizing that every time she smiled he was caught off-guard.  
"Well, uh, I'm really sorry," he began again awkwardly.  
"Don't worry about it, seriously. It's fine." She said reassuringly, flashing another one of those dazzling smiles. "I'll see you at dinner, ok?"  
"Yeah, alright." He said still obviously feeling bad about what had happened.  
"It's okay!" she said, and lightly squeezed his arm before walking away. Oliver began to head once again toward Gryffindor tower, but this time with a dreamy, far-off look on his face. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he was falling for Jen. Not only was she gorgeous, but also had a warm, sparkling personality. She was so smart and witty, and that smile.he sighed inwardly. He waltzed right through the entrance to the Gryffindor common room after supplying the Fat Lady with the password. He bounded up the stairs two at a time to the seventh year boys' dormitory and began putting his books away, while humming to himself. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice that Chad Sharpe, his fellow seventh year and friend was already there and had been sitting on his bed watching him.  
"Earth to Wood!" He said with a smirk. Oliver spun around with a start.  
"Sharpe, what the bloody hell are you thinking, you git?" He said, tossing a pillow at Chad's head.  
"Simmer down, man. You were the one off in la-la land!" Chad retorted with a grin. Oliver blushed and turned around.  
" I am not in la-la land." Oliver replied in a forced nonchalant tone, with his back still turned.  
"Methinks thou doth protesteth too much, my friend!" Chad persisted eagerly. "C'mon, what's got you all dazed and confused, Wood?" When Oliver did not reply, Chad added, "or should I say, who?" Oliver spun around and pointed at him.  
"Sharpe, you had better watch yourself!" He was smiling as he said it.  
"Oh, I knew it! Who is she? Spill it!" He said impatiently. Oliver looked weary but then walked over and closed the door.  
"Ok. I will tell you but first you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone." Chad nodded in agreement so Oliver continued. "It's, she's..Jen Davies." Chad let out a low whistle.  
"A Ravenclaw, eh?" He remarked in disbelief. Then he added, "but hey, she's quite a catch I must say!" And punched Oliver playfully in the shoulder. Oliver rolled his eyes. "Are you going to ask her to the Ball or what?"  
"I don't know.." Oliver said reluctantly. "She's on a rival Quidditch team, and her brother-"  
"Roger?" Chad asked imperturbably. "He's nothing to worry about. All talk and no brains. I say, if you want her, go get her!"  
"I guess.." Oliver supposed.  
"Well you'll have time to think about it during dinner," Chad interrupted. "Let's go, you crazy love-struck oaf!" Oliver rolled his eyes and followed his friend out the door and down to dinner.  
  
Jen walked into the dining hall, chatting excitedly with Kate about her run-in with Oliver that day. "So, have you finally decided whether or not you like him?" Kate inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I think I have. I mean, I think I do." Jen said smiling diffidently.  
"Oh Jen, that's so awesome!" Kate said. "What are you going to do about it, then?" Jen's eyes widened.  
"Nothing?" she suggested, with an irresolute look. Kate gasped.  
"Jen! You can't do nothing! I think he likes you as well, if you ask me. Just go for it, make the first move!" She urged.  
"Ok, no, no." Jen protested, shaking her head. "First off, I will not make the first move. They boys are supposed to ask us! And second," she continued, "Roger would kill me!" Kate sighed exasperatedly.  
"Jen, you can not let Roger control your life forever! He's just going to have to deal with it!" Jen's resolve was slowly wearing down.  
"Alright, look, I'll think about it, ok?" She asked with a buoyant look. Kate just shrugged and led her over to a seat next to their friends.  
"Hey Davies!" Brent said giving Jen a high five.  
"What's up, Cooper?" Jen asked, sitting down.  
"Nothing really. Your lout of a brother has scheduled an extra practice tonight at 7:30 to help us better prepare for the game against Gryffindor." Jen groaned. She had forgotten that the game was so near. What would Roger say if word got out about Oliver?  
"Where is Rog, by the way?" She wondered out loud.  
"Ah, he skipped dinner to write out some plays." Just then, Ramey and Maggie came in and sat down across the table.  
"Where's Crystal?" Jen asked them curiously. The two exchanged looks.  
"She's by the door talking to her newest interest." Maggie said, pointing. Sure enough, there was Crystal, wrapped up in a conversation with.. "Radford?" Jen exclaimed in incredulity. Brent and Kate looked around also to see Jen's fellow beater, Avery Radford flirting with Crystal. The curly, brown and blonde streaked back of Crystal's hair was all they could see, but the small distance between them said enough. When Dumbledore tapped on his glass, the two sixth years hurried to their seats. They ended up across the table and two seats down from each other, and both looked embarrassed. Ramey gave Crystal a look before Dumbledore began his speech. During the speech Jen found her gaze wandering across the room at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes roved amongst the red and gold of the Gryffindors until she found him. He was leaning back in his seat, listening to the Headmaster. A brawny, round-faced boy with curly blonde-ish hair tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Oliver chuckled and Jen noticed his wide dimples and the way his brown eyes shone with laughter. She caught herself and turned her attention back to the front table just as Dumbledore finished speaking and sat down. The golden plates immediately filled with food and the great hall became consumed with the clinking of utensils and the chatter of four tables of young witches and wizards. Ryan Ekart came in late, and to Maggie's delight, sat down next to her. Ryan was tall and thin with pointy features and short light brown hair. Maggie became unusually quiet for her chatty self, and every time their arms or hands touched she blushed furiously.  
  
"Oliver," Chad nudged his friend. "Roger isn't at dinner! After it's over is your perfect chance to ask Jen to the ball! Or had you not noticed?"  
"I've noticed!" Oliver exclaimed irritably. "Sorry man." He said, "I am just really nervous about this."  
"Well, you don't have much time to be nervous, mate, because dinner is just about over."  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot for reminding me." Oliver looked apprehensively over at the Ravenclaw table. Jen and her friends were getting up..  
  
The group of Ravenclaws rose from the table and headed towards the door of the Great Hall. Jen was busy talking with Avery about the essay they had due in History of Magic, when out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver approaching. "Hey, Radford, I'll catch you later, ok?" She said, and walked toward Oliver. "Hey," She said genially.  
"Hey love, can I steal you away to ask you something?" He said warily, eyeing Ramey and Maggie, who were standing behind them. Jen turned around and widened her eyes at them, urging them to look inconspicuous.  
"Sure, Oliver.." she followed him outside the great hall and to the side.  
"Well, um, I'm not sure how to say this," he blundered, "but..well, the ball is coming up, and I was just..well if you wanted to I um, I was wondering if you would, that is, if you wanted to..I would love to take you. As my date." He finally finished after getting a grip on himself. Jen was stunned and couldn't help but to smile broadly.  
"Oliver, I- yes."  
"Yes?"  
"..Yes!" She reassured him, nodding.  
"Ok. Well, then..ok! Thank you. I..I will see you later, then?"  
"Ok." Jen answered, beaming.  
"Ok!" Oliver repeated again, turning around. 'Oh man, the guys are never going to let me hear the end of this..' He thought, and practically floated up to Gryffindor tower with a silly grin spread across his face. 


	5. Roger

Back in Gryffindor common room, Oliver had just told all of the guys the story, in the manliest way possible, of course. He had tried to act nonchalant about it, but that was only slightly successful in diminishing the teasing. Chad, Fred, and George were there, along with Jason, a Taiwanese boy in 6th year, Benjamin, a well-built, faire skinned and haired guy with light blue eyes, and Tyler, a very tall 7th year with dark hair and hazel-green eyes. All of them were gathered around Oliver looking impish, and slightly envious. Oliver, of course, was positively beaming.  
"Way to go, man. You deserve it!" Being Oliver's best friend, Chad was always very supportive. The worst of the banter came from the Weasley boys. Which Oliver wasn't too keen on, as he had to see them every day at Quidditch practice.  
"So are you going to try for some action?" George asked.  
"Yeah," Fred said leaning in, "don't worry, we won't try to catch you two snogging or anything..." He stated playfully.  
"Oh, come off it, you annoying gits. This one is special, so stay out of it, please?" Oliver intoned.  
Jen was so deep in thought that she collided straight into Roger. "Whoa there, little sis." He said with mock authority. Roger realized his sister was positively glowing with happiness. "What has gotten in to you? Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked her inquisitively. Jen sighed. She was going to have to tell him the truth sooner or later, and she'd rather he find out from her.  
"I...found a date to the ball." She said, smiling nervously.  
"Oh really? Who?" Roger asked a little too quickly. Jen looked at him uncertainly before replying.  
"It's...He's, Oliver."  
"WOOD!?" Roger looked like someone had just eaten a live goat in front of him. Jen gulped and started to explain herself but Roger cut her off. "What are you thinking? He's on a rival Quidditch team! Hell, he's the captain of a rival team! A team that is our biggest competition!"  
"Roger," Jen said pleadingly.  
"No. Jen, I can't allow this. Have you not heard about his reputation with women?" At this, Jen's back straightened and her blue-grey eyes turned stormy.  
"Well, Roger, it isn't your place to allow anything. I don't need your permission to date whomever I chose."  
"Jen, you don't know what's right for you! It's my responsibility to make sure that you don't make any silly mistakes that you will regret!" Roger replied heatedly.  
"And what, wanting to be included, to for once have a boy that you haven't badgered away, is silly?"  
"Being on the arm of some player who only wants you as a trophy-"  
"How would you know what he wants?" Jen interrupted angrily. "Just because he's a rival Quidditch captain, since when does that mean anything? You don't even know him!"  
"I know enough! I know that what he's after isn't something I'll soon stand by and let you give!"  
"Roger. I have let you control me for far too long! I can do whatever I please and I will not hear another word from you about it. It is not your job to replace mom, and you will never be able to, so stop trying!" As soon as she let these words escape her mouth she knew she had gone too far, but it was too late. The comment had stung and Roger's eyes showed it. His irritation and resentment seemed to be replaced with a cold anger.  
"I forbid you to go to the ball with Wood."  
"Yeah," Jen smirked defiantly, "and how are you going to stop me?" And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked off down the hallway. Roger was left standing there looking both irate and stunned. Ever since their mother had died, Roger had kind of taken it upon himself to protect Jen. Mostly because he didn't want to lose her too, even if it was only because she became emotionally detached. He vowed to himself that he would stop this nonsense before he lost her. And the funny thing was, Quidditch hadn't even crossed his mind.  
  
"Aw Jen, it's ok. I mean, at least you stood up for yourself, right?" Maggie said, as she comforted her crying friend a few minutes later. Jen's tears had finally ceased and she sniffled.  
"Thanks Maggs, you always make me feel better." She said, smiling feebly. Jen hated it when Roger was upset with her, but she couldn't let him control her anymore. Plus, she liked Oliver and she didn't want to turn him down 2 days before the ball and leave them both miserable. "I had better get ready for practice though." Jen said, feeling as though a lump of lead had settled itself in her stomach. She was dreading facing Roger again...Quidditch was the only time he actually did have control over her. She dressed in her Quidditch robes and headed out to the pitch. Practice was dreadful. Of course no one else on the team knew what had happened between her and Roger, which called for an excess amount of confusion. Then when they finally figured out that Roger and Jen weren't speaking, things became very awkward. Roger tried harder to pal around with Brent, Avery and Ryan in attempts to make Jen feel bad. And halfway through practice, when Jen accidentally got hit in the face with the quaffle Roger completely ignored it, and instead yelled that the beaters should pick up the pace. She felt her eyes blur with tears that she desperately fought to keep back. Luckily, Roger signaled the end of practice a couple minutes later, and Jen raced toward the ground. She threw down her beating bat, leaving it behind as she walked quickly away from the pitch. She passed by the locker rooms, opting instead to shower back at the dormitory, in hopes of avoiding any questioning eyes. She looked down at her feet and the image began to blur again. Just then she felt herself slam into someone. And to her dread she heard the familiar Scottish accent on a voice saying, "Fancy that, if we run into each other like this anymore, we're going to have a problem." She looked up to meet the warm brown eyes of Oliver Wood. And although she was partially relieved to see him, he was also the last person she needed to see right now. Oliver noticed immediately that Jen had been crying. "Jen, what happened? Are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder. Jen nodded.  
"Yes. I'm fine, it's nothing." She insisted, impatiently wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
"Are you sure? Is there anything I can do to help?" Oliver looked so concerned for her.  
"It's ok. Really." She said, trying to sound cheerful, but Oliver was not convinced.  
"Do you need to talk? Or just-" Just then Jen noticed Roger and the rest of the team heading their way.  
"Oliver, I'm sorry. I really have to go now." She said, and walked quickly around him before he could say another word. 


	6. Cedric

Jen stood in the shower and just let it wash some of her anxiety away. Afterward she sat by the window and stared out of it, thinking about everything and letting her hair dry. Before she knew it Ramey softly tapped her on the shoulder and told her it was time for dinner. Jen and Roger sat on opposite sides of the table at dinner, and Jen hardly spoke the whole time. She kept her gaze down at her plate, and if anyone else spoke to her, she smiled, tried her best to look happy, and gave them one-word answers. But the smiles never reached her eyes.  
Oliver watched her from across the room. Something was wrong, and he knew it. But there was nothing he could do to help, and he really didn't know her well enough yet.  
After dinner Jen sprang from the table and attempted to make a quick exit from the Great Hall...only to be intercepted by Cedric. "Hey, Jen." He said, putting his hand on her arm. "What's up?" He asked, pertaining more to her mood than what she had been doing.  
"Roger," she said with a half-sigh, and then pressed her lips together. A knowing look entered Cedric's eyes and he gave her a hug.  
"So, what'd he do this time?" he asked, steering her away from the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. "Oh, Cedric, he's being completely awful!" Jen told him the entire story and when she finished she bit her lip and looked at him in anticipation. "Well, then." Cedric said, shaking his head. "Jen you can't let it bother you this much every time. He'll eventually get over this maniac brother thing of his and things will be fine..but not until you start sticking up for yourself."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"And this will blow over eventually. I'm a guy, I know these things. We don't hold grudges for very long. So cheer up, ok? I mean hey, you scored a date to the ball, after all! That's reason to celebrate!" Jen managed a feeble smile.  
"Yes, and you will have one too. Cho likes you." Cedric looked at her in disbelief.  
"Come again?" They had reached the edge of the lake and they sat down.  
  
"Ced. Cho likes you! She told me! So go for it, you have nothing to worry about!" She patted him on the arm playfully and laughed. "Oh, Ced. What are we going to do with ourselves?"  
"I have nooo idea." He replied with a smirk. Jen sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, something that would have been worrisome to Oliver and Roger had it been anyone but Cedric, the two were as platonic as you can get.  
"I suppose we should go back inside and face the soap opera that we live in, eh?" Jen asked wearily.  
"Yeah, and you need some sleep if you're going to deal with this. Tomorrow is the Hogsmeade trip to prepare for the ball!"  
"Also the day you're going to ask Cho, right?" She pressed.  
"Fine, fine!" Cedric laughed. "But hey, you going down there with me?"  
"Of course!" She replied. "Leaving at 11, I presume?"  
"You got it!" Cedric and Jen always went to Hogsmeade together, it was somewhat of a mini-tradition. Of course no one could understand how they managed to maintain such a close friendship, being in two different houses. But since they grew up together, it was a fairly easy task. They parted ways once they reached the inside of the castle.  
"Well, Ced, thanks so much. You always made me feel better." Jen said, smiling gratefully.  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Goodnight." She said, and headed up the stairs toward The Ravenclaw tower.  
  
The next day they headed out to Hogsmeade together, and picked out some things to prepare for the ball. Just after lunch, Jen spotted Cho coming up the road, and ducked into a shop to allow Cedric time to ask her. She watched Cho accept through the window, and when the coast was clear she emerged to meet a beaming Cedric.  
"I told you so!" She said, grinning smugly. They met up with Avery, Crystal, Ryan, Maggie, and Brent halfway through the day. Cedric's Hufflepuff friends were nowhere in sight, but he didn't mind bumming around with a bunch of Ravenclaws. Jen kept shooting Maggie looks whenever no one was looking, sending her messages about Ryan being there. The day was fun, and the 7th years returned to the castle exhausted. Jen realized after they had returned that she had not once seen Oliver there, only to find out later that Gryffindor had scheduled an emergency practice. She shrugged it off. Crystal was bubbling over with excitement at having spent the day with Avery. Which was nothing compared to Maggie's excitement over Ryan. It turned out both had been asked to the ball at the same time, a group effort sort of thing. Jen could hardly think straight once they walked through the door of their dormitory. Amidst the incessant giggling, however, she was starting to get worried. The ball was tomorrow and she hadn't once spoken to Oliver since the Quidditch pitch. 


	7. Marcus

Look at her. What a magnificent creature. Marcus Flint was watching Jen from the shadows of his favorite brooding corner. She was standing there talking to a couple of her girlfriends. A Latino girl with long hair, and the girl who grew up in America with the short red hair. Though the other two were both quite attractive, Marcus could not take his eyes off Jen. He loved everything about her. He had watched her so often that he had her features well memorized. That buttery golden blonde color of her hair, the hair that fell just a few inches below her shoulders. Her wide grey- blue eyes, and the way they sparkled when she smiled. And that smile. Wide, warm and glowing, showing off pearly white teeth framed by beautiful lips. He loved her dimples, and the way her nose crinkled up when she giggled. He loved the way she chewed on her pinky nail when she got nervous. He loved her body. Standing at around 5'3, she couldn't have been more than 120 pounds, and had the trim figure of a dancer, with a light hint of a golden tan. And she wasn't even aware that he watched her so often. She had no clue of how in love with her he was. But he knew. And someday, that perfect specimen would be his, he would see to that.  
  
Jen looked up to see Marcus approaching her. Maggie started to say something smart, but Jen pinched her arm to prevent it.  
"Hello, Jen. May I have a word, please?" He asked sweetly.  
"Um, sure, Marcus." Jen said with a hint uncertainty. "I'll catch up to you guys later, ok?" she said, and her friends nodded before walking off.  
"Since when is any Slytherin so nice, especially Flint?" Ramey hissed under her breath at Maggie, as the two headed toward Ravenclaw's tower. Marcus led Jen over to the side of the hallway.  
"Well, the ball is coming up, as you probably know, and, I was just wondering if you might accompany me." He said as soon as her friends were out of earshot. Jen was stunned, and her eyebrows shot up as she pressed her lips together. She quickly recovered, and tried to let him down as easily as possible, he was making her quite nervous.  
"Oh, Marcus, I'm sorry but I am already going someone." She said humanely. Marcus narrowed his eyebrows.  
"I see. Who?" His voice was colder now.  
"Ah, Oliver." She answered awkwardly. Marcus' scowl deepened.  
"Right. Well then. Bye, Jen." He said, and stalked off moodily.  
  
Wood. Wood had gotten the girl? Not for long. Marcus had to think of something, something to get her to be his. Wood didn't deserve Jen, He did, Damnit! And how dare she turn him down, the tramp! Jen would be the best arm ornament in the school, and Marcus Flint always got the best, by any means possible.  
  
Jen shuddered at Marcus' sudden change in attitude, and walked rapidly up the stairs to rejoin her friends. But on the way she ran into..Oliver.  
"Oh, h-hello, Jen. I had hoped I should run into you before tomorrow." He said u with a lop-sided grin.  
"Yes. Yes, what do I need to know before the ball?" Jen asked, relieved.  
"Well, I'm sure you don't need any advice on getting ready, Meet me at Seven O'clock, at the bottom of the staircase?"  
"That sounds wonderful. I'll see you then, alright?" When he didn't answer promptly she raised her eyebrows expectantly. Oliver recovered.  
"Oh, right..yeah, see you, then." Smiling and shaking her head, Jen continued up the stairs, and finally entered the Ravenclaw common room.  
"What took you so long?" Maggie asked immediately. "What did Marcus have to say?"  
"He wanted to ask me to the ball," there was a snort of disapproval from Maggie before Jen continued, "but I told him I was already going."  
"It took him that long to ask you to the ball?" Ramey said with repugnance.  
"No, of course not! I uh, saw Oliver on the way up as well." Jen said, blushing slightly. The following ooo's and ahh's escalated into a trying banter of teasing that lasted for the next couple of hours.  
  
Meanwhile, Marcus stalked around his dormitory, plotting a way to steal Jen from Wood and make her his. Manipulation being his best asset at the moment, he formulated a plan. It was too late to take effect before the ball. Damn it. He would still have to suffer through that beyond the pale ordeal. But if he had at least determined a plan, he would have that to turn over in his mind. Just knowing he would make them soon pay would be enough to get him through it. He was Marcus fucking Flint. And he would have his reward. 


End file.
